Hero
by BlackCranez21
Summary: She was tired. So tired of life and all that it foretold of her dark future. She was in dire need of help. She was in need of a hero. A short AyatoXReader one-shot.


_Just to warn you guys ahead of time, there will be some swearing in this story so please be warned and read at your own leisure. _

_(Y/N): Your Name_

_(H/C): Hair Color_

_(E/C): Eye Color_

_(F/C): Favorite Color_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diabolik Lovers._

* * *

Tears cascaded down (Y/N)'s face in an endless stream as she pressed the cold handle of the blade tighter against her shaking hands. Her shoulders shook miserably as she curled her shoulders inward to hide herself from the sins that haunted her past. Sobs choked her breathing as she wiped her sleeve against her face in an attempt to clean her face of the salty tears stuck upon it. The night breeze blew at her (H/C) hair and whispered words of hate into her ears. Bring her legs up to her chest, she placed her head in between them, (Y/N) chocked out a heavy breath.

She was a monster. Nothing more than the things she despised the most in life. More tears dampened her (F/C) chiffon shirt as she considered her dark future. Why her? Why did it have to be her of all people? (Y/N) wasn't all that sure yet but it was far too late to go back. Nothing could be changed and she would never be able to go back to her normal life.

After finishing school at the top of her classes, (Y/N)'s future was surely a bright one. She held the intelligence and potential to become anything she wanted to be but that was all stripped away from her in a mere second. Her future crushed before her very own eyes and leaving her abandoned in this hell. It was too late to go back but maybe-maybe she could still protect herself from hurting anyone she loved. The blade glowed an enchanting silver in her hands. The (H/C) haired girl stared down at it, pulling it closer to her heart, it would be quick and easy. She lost all hope to live the moment she realized what she had become. How could one even begin to accept the idea so quickly when it had only happened a few days ago?

Since being forced into this life of torture, (Y/N) refused to eat or even leave her room. I mean, how could they even begin to encourage her to eat after all they had done to her? They were all monsters. Every single one of them.

She stroked the sharp end of the blade, drawing crimson blood from her index finger. The stinging sensation from the cut numbed her pain. (Y/N) softly breathed out as she felt a presence behind her.

"Oi! What are you doing?" A sharp voice cut through the tension filled air.

The (H/C) haired girl narrowed her sharp (E/C) eyes in hate. The least they could have done was give her much some needed space but alas, even that was too much to ask for. "Why can't you people just leave me the fuck alone?" She didn't need to turn around to know who she was talking to.

Ayato growled angrily at her attitude. "Such attitude should not be shown to yours truly. It's not befitting of a sacrificial bride."

At his calmly delivered words, she snapped. In the blink of an eye, (Y/N) stood up from where she sat, her eyes pulsing with a burning hate. "Don't you _dare_ call me that!" The enraged girl took a slow step towards the red haired vampire. "I'm not anything like you! I was a human for fuck sake! I have emotions and I'm not just some prized animal! I'M JUST A FREAKIN GIRL!"

More salty tears feel down her face as she moved with inhumane speed to stand right in front of Ayato. The knife glinted in her hands and the male looked down to eye it briefly, having just now noticed it. "Where did you even get that knife? You know it can kill you right?"

Past memories came back to haunt Ayato as he looked at the familiar sharp object. His body tensed as images of the knife being stained with ruby red blood filled his head and caused an aching pain in his black heart. A moment of weakness hazed over Ayato's eyes as he recalled seeing her dull pink eyes tired and sad. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save Yui.

Too angry to notice the change in attitude of the red head, (Y/N) turned away. Her eyes closed in pain. "I know what I'm doing. I've thought a lot about it these past few days in confinement. I'm done. I'm so tired; I just want this to be over."

Her grip on the sharp object tightened with a sense of belonging as the (H/C) haired girl placed it over her heart. She cocked her head over her shoulder briefly and cracked open her eyes to look at the frozen vampire. "Goodbye Ayato-san."

Activated by her words, Ayato felt himself lung for her. Just as the knife managed to pierce her soft flesh, he hit it out from her grasp. The metal made a clank as it hit the hard flooring of the balcony. Hugging her frail body closer to him, he sighed in relief at her familiar warmth.

_Those __words__._

They were the exact same words that were spoken to him right before she killed herself. Right before she ended her life. It hurt knowing that he played a part in her death. It haunted him in his sleep knowing he couldn't save her, but (Y/N) was different. He refused to let her get hurt. The red haired vampire wanted to protect her.

The (H/C) haired girl screamed and trashed wildly in his strong arms, less than pleased that he saved her. "Let me freakin go! Just let me kill myself! I don't care! I don't want to live like this! I'm a fuckin monster!"

Ayato hugged her body tighter, inhaling her familiar sweet scent. The warm blood running through the (H/C) haired girl pulsed warmly under his touch but he restrained his urges, she was in no state to be bitten. "Your not a monster."

Smashing her fists into his arms, (Y/N) felt her eyes become blurry with more unshed tears. "No. I am. Just-" She inhaled softly as her voice suddenly become quiet. "-leave me be. I deserve to die."

With amazing speed, Ayato spun her body around so that her face was now on his chest. He pulled her head closer towards his cold body and stroked her head in a soothing manner. No words needed to be said as (Y/N) stiffened in his arms. She never knew vampires could be so gentle, much less compassionate. Ever since arriving at this hell, the brothers have been nothing but cold and distant towards her.

"P-Please just kill me Ayato." A single tear rolled off her cheek as she softly spoke into his chest. "Why do you even care so much if I'm alive?"

"Shut up." He spoke quietly in her hair, slightly irritated. "Just stay in my arms and I'll protect you from all the pain in this world."

(E/C) eyes widened involuntarily. They were fragile pieces of art, aged and vulnerable with all the mishandling they had been through. Crystal blue tears fell like a small river from her eyes at the comfort and warmth coming from the vampire. Maybe all vampires weren't bad. Maybe over time (Y/N) could accept the fact that she was one of them.

Maybe...

The (H/C) haired girl found comfort in the word as her eyes closed softly. There was no more doubt in her actions as she wrapped her arms softly around Ayato's waist, savoring the first warm embrace she had since weeks of being turned into a vampire.

* * *

_Love? Hate? Too OC? Please feel free to leave me a review if you want. Thanks for reading and if you want me to write any other DL one shot, PM me or just leave a review with the name of the brother you want to read about! _


End file.
